


Downforce

by heoniewon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cars, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Formula 1 AU, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, a lot of characters are formula 1 drivers, callum ilott is in this bc why not, can be read even if you know absolutely nothing about formula 1 i promise, george russell is an amazing friend, idk how to tag this yet so we'll see as it goes, jooheon drives for ferrari, kind of, minhyuk drives for mercedes, non fatal car crashes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoniewon/pseuds/heoniewon
Summary: Jooheon shouldn't fall for one of his rivals. He does anyway.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16





	1. Australian Grand Prix

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language and this is not beta read so i'm so sorry for any mistake!!!!  
> also there's a brief explanation of how a formula 1 race weekend works and some others terms in the end notes, this fic won't be very technical so i hope people who don't watch it can understand and read this too, enjoy!  
> (might have been inspired by jooheon wearing a racing driver jacket even thought it was a nascar one. might have been thinking about writing an f1 au for a year and an half. idk.)

Having crushes, being in love, having not-so-platonic feelings for people wasn’t easy. Having all of that for one of your rivals was even worse, as Jooheon found out pretty soon while he was making his first steps in the motorsports world.

His first not-so-platonic feelings started back when he was racing in Formula 3, he was young, a bit stupid and certainly still didn’t fully understand how competitive this sport could get the higher the category was. He couldn’t even make friends because of how ruthless people were, how thirsty for victories and podiums everyone was, so let alone the thought of having a romantic partner. Jooheon was the same, no one gets anywhere if they don’t have a certain “champion’s mentality” but maybe he was a little more gullible than the others.

His name was George. And so Jooheon learned he wasn’t supposed to have crushes on teammates. He was 16.

Jooheon is now 22, starting his second year in Formula 1 and driving Ferrari, the most iconic team out there, basically living the dream. He’s fast, so fast, and even if he has a lot to learn, he’s getting there. He obviously wasn’t the same person he was back in Formula 3, he wasn’t even the same person he was just two years before in Formula 2, when he realized how cruel things could be sometimes, losing the championship by five points because of a mechanical issue. He’s a new person, he’s an adult and he’s grown from his mistakes, both in his personal and professional life. Even though romantic feelings were off limits, he managed to make some friends along the way, including George, discovering that not everyone was an asshole.

But Jooheon is just a man. A very romantic man, in love with the idea of being in love, so it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him when he realized he might have a little crush on Lee Minhyuk.

Lee Minhyuk was the fastest man on the grid. In his second year in Formula 1 he was promoted at Mercedes, replacing the now retired Lewis Hamilton, and now, in his fourth year, he was aiming for the championship, having lost it the year before by a bunch of points, making Max Verstappen the 2020 world champion. ‘Fair enough’ he always said in front of and behind the cameras, during interviews or when making small talk with friends. Max was a lot more experienced, but this year he’d give him a hard time. Mercedes’ car was faster anyway.

Jooheon first brushed it off thinking the attraction was just physical, and it was normal since Minhyuk looked liked a whole renaissance painting and Jooheon was a weak gay gremlin, but everything started going downhill when he actually had the chance to speak to him at a party hosted right after the pre-season testing sessions.

That was a month ago and they were now in Australia for the first Grand Prix of the season and Jooheon is nervous, oh so nervous, because he truly doesn’t want to let Ferrari’s fans down with an average performance, right after the team’s terrible 2020 season and since the new car still wasn’t at Mercedes and Redbull’s level. Everyone knew it wasn’t going to be an easy year and all they could hope for was based on his and Charles’, his teammate, performances.

It’s wednesday and Jooheon decides that he wants to spend the day with one of his best friends on the grid just to chill a bit ahead of the weekend and all the stress it will cause, so he heads over George’s hotel room. Oh, if only sixteen years old Jooheon knew.

“I am going to die” Jooheon almost shouts, throwing himself on George’s hotel room bed.

“You’re not going to die” George sighed, “You’ll do well, no one is going to blame you for not having a race winning car, trust me on this”. They’re both lying on the bed now, legs hanging off.

“Sometimes I do forget you’re George Russell, the fastest driver with the slowest car on the grid” Jooheon sarcastically replies, even though he knows it’s true, everyone does, “but I’m not you, I’m not even as fast as my teammate and I’ve never won a championship anyway.” Jooheon does not lack confidence, but he likes to keep himself grounded, because arrogance can be dangerous when it comes to keep your seat in this sport. If you can’t improve, you’re out, and you can’t improve if you’re not willing to admit your own flaws.

“You won Formula 3 and were five points away from winning Formula 2 mate, shut up” George isn’t having any of this.

“Anyway, I have something that has been kind of killing me inside for the past few months and I know you’re gonna make fun of me because I really should know better now than… this” Jooheon speaks fast, almost like something or someone is chasing him, he’s embarrassed but he really needs to get it off his chest and his best friend is truly the only one he wants to talk to about it.

“Sure but breathe and take your time Joo” George has a serious face and is almost concerned now, it’s not like they don’t talk about important and deep stuff, but it seems like Jooheon is about to faint.

“I have a crush on someone. It’s a driver.”

“Is it Max? Oh my god, it’s Max. Why do you always fall for the straight guy-”

“It’s not Max! And it’s not like it’s my fault everyone on the grid is straight but me!” Yeah, if sixteen years old Jooheon learned that it’s hard to have feelings for his rivals, he later found out that it was even worse when almost everyone was indeed straight.

“I don’t think everyone is straight, you know they say at least two in every group of ten people are gay or bisexual, so there should be at least four between us. You’re one out of four, five if you’re lucky.”

“Didn’t take you for a math and statistics person.”

“It’s my powerpoint skills, you don’t make bomb ass powerpoints if you don’t know how to organize numbers and data.”

“Whatever…” Jooheon snorts.

“So who is it? “

“…Minhyuk.”

“Damn Joo… He’s got a girlfriend…”

“You really do know how to make people feel better, don’t you?” Jooheon feels like he’s going to cry, but he doesn’t. Racing drivers don’t cry over stupid crushes.

“I’m sorry mate.”

“Nah you did nothing wrong, I’m kidding. But it sucks. Because I should have learned from when I had a crush on you and I didn’t and now I’m fucked.” He keeps repeating in his head that it’s not a serious thing and he’ll get over it. He doesn’t believe it, but he tries anyway.

“You have taste in men if it makes you feel better, I’m absolutely breathtaking, Minhyuk is kinda pretty…”

“Shut up.”

Thursdays are the worst. Drivers hate press conferences, everyone knows it. But if the devil works hard, journalists work harder, especially when it comes to drivers being in new teams, drivers underperforming or drivers fucking something up the previous weekend. Jooheon belongs to the first category, so he’s asked if he thinks he can do a good job, if he thinks he’s going to beat his teammate in both qualifying and the race, if he feels the pressure of being the new driver of such an important yet suffering team. And it ruins Jooheon’s mood because he knows he won’t be able to beat Charles Leclerc. He’s too good, he’s in his third year at Ferrari and he’s already had to deal with a difficult car, very similar to the one they’re gonna race in this year.

So Friday comes, and the two free practice sessions are over in a blink of an eye, and he doesn’t feel confident at all in the car. He knows it’s gonna take time to adjust to it, that it’s hard to get everything right at the first race with a new team, especially with a car that has been previously described as undrivable. He doesn’t regret signing with Ferrari, it has been his dream since his karting days, he sometimes just wished the timing was a little better and he’d joined when the team was flourishing. It’s okay he thinks, he likes challenges anyway.

On Saturday he manages to qualify P14. He wants to disappear from the world so he does, locking himself in his hotel room and turning off his phone to avoid social media.

He feels better on Sunday morning and he manages to put a big smile on his face when entering the box, greeting the engineers and the mechanics and thanking them for their hard work. The thought of the race and the worries that come with it still lingers in his mind, but he tries not to pay it attention, at least not until he’s about to get in the car.

The feeling of being in a Formula 1 car cannot be exhaustively explained with words. You feel powerful yet you feel powerless because you’re handling a beast that can run at 350km/h and you’re taking corners at 200km/h, you’re controlling the car but the car is also controlling you because a mistake could cost everything. Your hard work during the rest of the race, your hard work through the weekend, your hard work through your whole racing career. Everything is coming at you so fast and you can’t let it overwhelm you, you have to process so many things at the same time, pressing buttons on the steering wheel, braking and accelerating at the right time, being constantly aware of what happens behind and in front of you. And Jooheon loves it. He loves everything about it and he wouldn’t give it up for anything else in the world. He might say he loves it even when he crashes and doesn’t finish the race.

So his first race as Ferrari driver ends with a DNF, and he laughs it off for a second in his head, thinking that maybe his sixth sense works pretty well since he really did not have a good feeling about this race. Then he wants to cry his eyes out when he’s taken to the box and he has to give interviews since he’s already finished, because the crash was his fault. He’s the one who lost control of the car, he’s the one who spun and crashed, destroying the rear wing. He feels sorry for the whole team. He doesn’t know what to say during the tortuous interviews so he just makes up some bullshit and then goes off to the motorhome, not completely ready to face the team. He finds out Charles managed to finish P6 which is nice, and he’s sincerely happy for him because he’s a good driver and he’s a good person so he deserves it, but he inevitably thinks of the contrast between their races and how people probably won’t have nice words for him after this weekend. It was a rookie mistake and he’s got to deal with the consequences now. But the team tries not to be too hard on him, telling him they know the car isn’t easy to deal with and that shit happens sometimes. The traction was horrendous on the track, but he still should have known better.

He congratulates Charles on his result and then goes straight to his hotel room.

He receives a couple of messages, George telling him that they can meet if he needs to talk to someone, Pierre Gasly being the best human being as always telling him that it’s okay, he’ll do better next time. And he feels slightly better but he really needs some time for himself now, so he kindly declines George’s invite.

He’s tired and really doesn’t feel like opening Instagram or Twitter, so he just plays a stupid game on his phone for a few minutes before yawning and thinking that maybe he should sleep. But something happens and suddenly he’s never been more awake than this. His heart skips a beat and his vision goes blurry for a second. There’s a text message notification sitting on his phone screen and he has to read it a few times before realizing who is it from.

_From: Lee Minhyuk 10:47pm_

_Don’t beat yourself up too much, everyone makes mistakes :)_

_Next race is gonna be better!_

Jooheon tries to check if he’s already sleeping and he’s dreaming. It’s just a text massage, it really isn’t that deep, but his hands start to sweat and his mind and thoughts are going faster than his racing car.

_Sent: Lee Jooheon 10:51pm_

_Thank you mate! See you on track_

Jooheon doesn’t sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Race Weekend: from thursday to sunday  
> thursday: press conference/a lot of interviews day, track walk day (drivers and their teams walk on the track to familiarize with it)  
> friday: two free practice sessions where teams are allowed to try different setups to understand whats better for the race  
> saturday: one free practice session and qualifying (qualifying determines in which position a driver will start the race, based on laps' times, the festest the lap the higher the position)  
> sunday: race day
> 
> there's 20 drivers on the grid and 10 teams (so two drivers per team), the fic is set in 2021 and I changed the lineup a bit bc I needed to include joo and min. also f1 fans will understand why kevin magnussen will be in this fic instead of another driver :)  
> hope you enjoyed!


	2. Bahrain Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!

The Mercedes black racing suit truly did make Minhyuk justice, Jooheon thought to himself. He had a stressful post-race week, spending countless hours with the team back in Maranello, helping them analyze the data and giving feedback on how the car felt and what he thought they could change and improve. He honestly loved working behind the scenes too, he thought every single aspect of this sport was fascinating and if the team and the driver could work together in harmony, they’d improve a lot faster. But working with a new team is always a bit awkward at first, and even though Jooheon is as friendly and as outgoing as one can get, he needed some time to recharge his energy after being around so many new people. He decides to reward himself on Monday, after landing in Bahrain for the next race. Said reward consisted in watching videos of the Australian race, Minhyuk’s videos specifically. It started with an onboard video because ‘I can always learn watching those, he’s talented and a good ass driver’ and then it ended up with interviews and the podium. Yeah, Minhyuk ended up winning the race, with Verstappen coming up second, it certainly was a good start of the season for the one driver who swore he’d win the championship this year. So now Jooheon’s mind was wandering between how good his body looked hugging the suit, how big his smile was and how beautiful his lit up face was, how could his hands be that big they almost made the trophy he was holding look small. He doesn’t feel guilty, maybe just a little weird about this new hobby. George’s words still lingered in his mind , ‘he’s got a girlfriend’, and so what? It’s not like he’s gonna act on his crush and ask him out. He’s too much of a coward for that, he’ll watch and appreciate him from afar, from a safe distance, so no one gets hurt. _We’re not even friends._

Minhyuk, Minhyuk, Minhyuk. That’s all he can think of. Pretty embarrassing.

Maybe he just needs to do something more productive instead of being a creep and rewatching the same video for the fourth time, so he decides to hit the gym, as a good and diligent driver should. Drivers are supposed to be fit as hell, so the better the physical condition, the better the race performance will be. So it shouldn’t come as a surprise when Jooheon comes across Minhyuk. A shirtless Minhyuk. Jooheon pretends he doesn’t see him and proceeds to start with his work out routine. This is normal. Guys often exercise shirtless. Or at least, Minhyuk does. He posts pictures on his Instagram. He knows because he spends way too much time on his profile. Everything is fine. It’s not like he’s the only person in the gym, there’s Lance Stroll on the treadmill, Minhyuk’s physiotherapist and a few other people he thinks he has seen around in the paddock. Lance. He should really go up to Lance, it’s been a while since they last talked. Bad idea, Minhyuk is too close to him. Does Jooheon realize that he really cannot avoid him for the rest of his career? He tries his best not to think about him and just go on, do whatever he has to do and then leave the gym satisfied with himself and his work. He’s been standing there like an idiot for five minutes now, so he decides he’s starting with pushups. Pushups are good, because he doesn’t have to look anywhere that isn’t the floor so he won’t be caught staring at him, accidentally staring obviously. He really doesn’t want to come off as a creep.

But the world hates him and the second he’s standing up after finishing his pushups, Minhyuk is right in front of him, smiling sweetly.

“Hi Jooheon,” he kindly says. Jooheon can only think he’s so lucky this is happening in a gym, right after doing some exercise, because he’s sweaty and his face is tomato red and that would have happened anyway in a completely normal situation because that’s just how his body works when he’s embarrassed and whipped. Oh, so whipped.

“Oh. Umh, hey..” great, that’s just great.

“Enjoying your staying in Bahrain so far?” he really doesn’t get why this is happening. Why would Minhyuk randomly want to speak to him? Did something happen? Did he hack his phone and see his Youtube history? _Did George tell him?!_

“Yeah, I… it’s nice here, isn’t it? I really like the resort and the weather is just perfect” is he talking too much? Well maybe it’s better than staying silent and being an awkward mess. Which he is, but he’s trying not to be.

“Yeah! The weather is nice and the sun out there is great, I have got a little tan, don’t you think?” Jooheon is pretty sure he’s smirking at him. It really can’t be possible, because _why would he_ , but this feels like flirting. Jooheon is used to people flirting with him, girls most of the time. It happens when you’re a celebrity, and when it comes to drivers it starts as early as in Formula 3, because people think you’re gonna be famous one day and they just shoot their shot. That’s usually all they care about, and you get used to it and deal with it, because it was you who chose to put yourself under the pretty big spotlight that is Formula 1 and all of its feeder series. But Jooheon believes it’s different when the interest is genuine and people aren’t just after your name and your status. And that’s where the problem lays, he has no idea how people act when they’re truly interested in someone. He doesn’t know how that kind of flirting is like, he doesn’t know how dating works. So no, Minhyuk probably isn’t flirting. He has a girlfriend.

They keep talking for a bit more, it’s really just small talk about the resort and the countless of activities it offers and then the race, the track and so on. Jooheon finds it surprisingly easy to keep the conversation going, he honestly didn’t think he could manage to his almost-normal self with Minhyuk. It’s silly, because he’s just a fellow driver, he’s just a rival like any other on the grid. Just another rival.

Bahrain always comes with a weird kind of excitement, probably because Jooheon has pretty good memories of it. His Formula 2 debut, his first Formula 2 win a year later, his first Q2 appearance in qualifying in his second Formula 1 race. The track is nice, especially compared to the most recent tracks added in the last few years, it’s fast and it gives lots of overtaking opportunities. It’s a twilight race, starting with the setting sun and ending with fireworks lighting up the pitch dark sky. It’s definitely not an _easy_ track, but Jooheon can’t wait to step into the car. But first, press conference duties. It is thursday after all.

“Pensi che la smetteranno mai con le domande sulla macchina?” _Do you think they’ll ever stop asking about the car?_ Jooheon asks Charles, both of them sitting in the waiting room while they wait for their turn. They speak in Italian when they really need to get something off their chests but don’t want to seem rude, the chances of being caught talking shit were lower. He’s tired of being questioned about the car every single time he had an interview. He knows it’s shitty, he knows it’s not capable to win races or get podiums, but it’s not like he can do anything about it. He’s not an engineer and he already said multiple times they’re working on it and trying to improve day after day. God, he hates journalists.

“Lo spero, non so più cosa rispondere sinceramente” _I hope so, I don’t know how to answer anymore,_ Charles seems nervous but Jooheon doesn’t question it.

Minhyuk and Valtteri exit the press room, they’re talking but Minhyuk finds the right moment to flash him a quick smile before vanishing behind the building’s main door. Jooheon really tries not to think about it, about him, it’s their turn now, he should focus on the questions they’re gonna throw at it and the answers he’ll be ready to give. The car? We’re working on it. My performance? I’m still not really comfortable with the car but I’m getting there. My teammate? I’m not scared of him. Simple answers. He can give simple answers without accidentally saying Minhyuk’s name because it’s all he can think of, right?

Turns out he can’t. Well, to be fair, he was asked about him. God knows why the journalist thought it was a good idea to ask them who they think will snatch the world’s champion title this year. It’s a stupid question to ask drivers. Jooheon blurts out Minhyuk’s name without even thinking about it, without giving a reason to why he thinks that, while Charles goes on about how it’s impossible to say, it’s too early, both Verstappen and Lee are clearly going to give their all and they’re both skilled men in amazingly fast cars.

The weekend is going well so far, with a few adjustments to the rear wing the car feels slightly better. Friday’s free practices results don’t mean a lot, but he’s glad to see Charles and he are as fasts as the midfield cars at least.

He manages to qualify P11, so close to finally reach Q3, not a result worth celebrating but it’s convenient because they can choose with which tyres he’s going to start the race. Good strategies are essential when you’re in a struggling car.

Waiting for the opening ceremony, Jooheon makes small talk with Pierre and Charles, trying to ease up some of the pre-race tension.

“Good thing you’ll start far away from Verstappen and Perez this year,” Pierre jokes, referring to the previous year Bahrain race. Charles managed to take himself and Max out with a stupid move, and got a pretty big penalty too. But somehow both him and Max did not clash like everyone was expecting, it was weird seeing Max this calm over a crash, especially one caused by his biggest nemesis.

“As far as I’m concerned, my mistakes sometimes bring luck to people. Perez won the race, so…” Jooheon just listens to them bickering, enjoying his friends’ presence before having to put down his helmet visor, blocking out everything that isn’t the race.

His race is mediocre. He’s quite happy about his overtakes, even though they end catching up to him again. The car feels better but the pace just isn’t there. He finishes P12 but it’s okay, he’s tired, dehydrated and still has a lot to work to do with the team. He doesn’t have time for bad thoughts and disappointment over a race that wasn’t even bad, just really average.

He stays for the podium this time and he tell himself it’s not because Minhyuk won the race and he wants to witness his smile and happiness in real life and not through a Youtube video. He stays because he want to see Daniel and his first Mclaren podium.

It’s almost midnight when he leaves the track to go back to the hotel and grab dinner with George. He misses him a lot when it’s not race week, because Jooheon has been living in Milan since he first signed with Alfa Romeo as it was closer to both Switzerland, where the team is based, and Maranello, where Ferrari’s headquarters are. George obviously still lives in the UK so they hardly get to see each other, and he knows it’s because of his job, his dream, but Jooheon doesn’t have to like every single aspect of it, especially when he has to leave his parents and his friends behind to live on his own in a foreign country. So they try to make the most out of their late night, hotel rooms encounters.

“I think Alex and Lily are going to get married soon. I mean, they act like they’re already married anyway so it wouldn’t change a lot, but it’s funny to think about Alex as a married man” says George, munching on his food.

“They’re cute, I’m happy they get to spend more time together now. I mean… not happy Alex lost his seat but, you know…”

“Joo, are you okay?” Jooheon is startled by the question, but he sees some real concern in his friend’s expression.

“Yeah?... Why? What? Where did that come from?” he’s confused, honestly. He’s okay, they’ve been talking about normal stuff just like always.

“Joo, I’m serious. I mean generally, are you okay? Is something going on? You’ve been way more quiet than usual, we haven’t been texting like usual lately… Did I do something wrong?”

“No!” Jooheon starts feeling panic rising, he knows he hasn’t been himself lately, but he didn’t want George to worry, and sure as hell he didn’t want him to think it was his fault, “you did absolutely nothing wrong, don’t you ever think that. You know that I’d talk to you if anything you might have done hurt me, you’re my best friend and I trust you George.”

“You’ve been really distant these past few weeks, is it because of the team? The car, perhaps? Because welcome to the slow car club, then” George grins, starting to relax a bit, even if he’s still visibly worried.

“I think… I don’t know. Yeah, I’m frustrated because of the car, but the team is being nice to me” he takes a deep breath “I’m just a bit tired I guess. It’s just a combination of things… and it’s so stupid but I think this Minhyuk crush thingy is getting out of hand. God, I’m a stupid mess” he’s now lying on the floor, he feels like an idiot and he doesn’t want to look at George while confessing that a _crush_ is affecting him that much.

“You’re not stupid for experiencing completely normal feelings, dude” George takes his hand and starts playing with it, he knows Jooheon’s favorite display of affection is physical contact “if you ever need anything, if you need someone to just vent to, you know I’m here, God knows how many times you’ve been there for me.”

Jooheon calls him sappy and they both start laughing, Jooheon feels better and when a comfortable silence settles between then, he decides it’s time to let George know what happened in Australia and earlier that week.

“He texted me after the race in Australia.”

“Wait, Minhyuk?! What did he tell you?” George almost looks more excited than him about it.

“It was just a text but he tried to cheer me up, I guess? He told me I shouldn’t beat myself up because shit happens. And he came up to me on Monday at the gym. I shouldn’t be too surprised, he’s always been friendly to everyone and it’s not like he’s never spoken to me before but…” having someone like George by his side it’s truly a blessing, Jooheon thinks. He can say anything that’s on his mind and he just listens, he’s so grateful to have him as a friend.

“Cute. And true, Minhyuk is a good person. Text him too! He won the race, congratulate him, maybe you can start having regular conversations.”

“George I love you but I don’t think I should act on this crush in any way. He’s taken and he’s probably straight, so I really shouldn’t” that’s kind of a shitty excuse and Jooheon knows it, texting a fellow driver and congratulating him is far from making a move on or flirting.

“Maybe befriending him could help? Doesn’t hurt to try, Joo” he thinks he should take advice from George, he’s somehow pretty good when it comes to people and feelings, he’s almost the sole reason Alex and Lily are together now. Not that his situation is similar, but still.

“If this backfires I’m blaming you stupid ass, deal?”

“Deal.”

So Jooheon takes his phone and opens his conversation with Minhyuk. Seems like he completely forgot how to talk to people, how to type words, how to send a text message.

_Sent: Lee Jooheon 1:05am_

_Hey man, congrats on the win! Amazing race_

And then he freaks out for a second, but George is there to tell him to calm down, it’s just a text and it’s fine.

George leaves his hotel room a few minutes later, having to catch a flight back to England early in the morning, leaving Jooheon alone with his stupid gay thoughts. He starts questioning why he hasn’t replied yet, completely ignoring the fact that it’s late and he doesn’t owe him a reply anyway. Yes, it’s late. People usually sleep and Minhyuk’s girlfriend was in the paddock today. Oh.

_Sent: Lee Minhyuk 3:45am_

_Cheers mate :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Points are awarded to the first 10 race finishers: 1° place 25 points, 2° 18 points, 3° 15 points, 4° 12 points, 5° 10 points, 6° 8 points, 7° 6 points, 8° 4 points, 9° 2 points, 10° 1 point  
> \+ 1 point for the fastest lap of the race  
> Q1, Q2 and Q3: the three different sessions of qualifying
> 
> hope you liked it and happy new year once again! i hope 2021 can be better and kinder to us all <3


End file.
